


Fairytale

by ToxicTraitor



Series: Use Somebody [15]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, my tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuya learns the truth of his existence and what that could mean for the fate of the dimensions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part I'm posting from my new house!
> 
> If anyone is interested, I'm entering the Arc V Secret Santa over on Tumblr. You can enter too if you want to contribute. I'm sure it will be a lot of fun for everyone involved.
> 
> I apologize if anything is out of order (and for long notes), if you think I should add any additional tags, please tell me.  
> Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors.
> 
> Please enjoy!  
> ~Toxic

Yuuri hadn’t always been bad.  There was once a time when Yuuri wanted nothing more than to make people happy.  He was always happiest when he could put a smile on the saddest of faces.  Yuuri had once been so kind and so sweet.

            That, however, was the past.  If Yuuri could, he wished he could leave all his past behind.  If he could, he’d lock away all his memories and throw away the key or drown his memories in the deepest lake he could find. 

            Yuuri had grown up alone.  He had no mother and no father.  He had no family at all.  Despite all that, he was happy.  He didn’t care that he had no family.  None of that ever mattered.

            He had been so excited when he was finally accepted into Academia.  It was the most prestige duel school in the whole world.  It was his chance to make it into the pro league where he could fulfill his dreams of entertaining whole crowds of people.

            He had been so happy until he met Akaba Leo.  Yuuri’s happiness ended the moment he had stepped through Academia’s gate and into Leo’s hands. 

            Leo treated him cruelly.  He tortured Yuuri until Yuuri had finally given up and succumbed to the darkness that lay waiting in his heart.  The darkness had been the only escape from the pain and misery of Leo’s torment.

            Yuuri’s heart had filled with all of the darkness he had never even known had existed.  The smiles that he had once lived for no longer matter.  Now all that mattered was power.  Yuuri didn’t care how he achieved it, as long as he could build up his rankings in Academia then he would do anything for power.

            Yuuri had been so young when he first seduced his senior.  All it took was a bat of his eyelashes and a gentle brush of his hand before he had his senior in bed.  Yuuri offered a trip to Heaven for hushed secrets whispered and moaned into soft pillows.

            Yuuri learnt so many secrets.  His lover for the night would spill all sorts of information.  A liar here, a cheater there, Yuuri used all this information as blackmail.  If he didn’t get what he wanted, he would reveal the dirtiest of secrets to the entire campus.

            Eventually, people learnt not to mess with Yuuri.  They were too afraid; they were too scared to do anything.  A wrong step would lead to all their secrets being split for everyone to see.  Yuuri had gained his power but he had lost so much in return.

            Yuuri had traded away all his dignity and all his innocence for power.  He gave away everything he had to fight his way to the top.  All along the way, Dennis had been there by his side.

            Dennis had been so loyal.  Yuuri had counted him as his only friend, as the only person he could trust, in the Hell that had become his life.  Dennis had been the only person left that Yuuri had ever truly loved.

            Yuuri had trusted him.  Yuuri had loved him and wanted him in a way that didn’t feel sinful or unclean.  Dennis was all the purity Yuuri had left in his entire body.

            Until now, now that Yuuya had stolen Dennis away.  Yuuri’s blood burned at the memory of Yuuya’s name being spilt from Dennis’ lips.  Whatever innocence Yuuri had managed to keep had vanished the moment Dennis had sighed that second syllable of Yuuya’s name.

            Yuuri would end Yuuya.  Even though Yuuya made his body ache and cry for a touch and a moan, Yuuri would end him.

 

‘Super Weapon’.  The words rang through Yuuya’s head.  He knew the meaning of the words but he couldn’t make sense of them.  He didn’t want to make sense of them.

            Ruri watched Yuuya carefully.  She was worried that the boy would faint.  He looked so pale and sick.  He wobbled a little and his knees shook.  Ruri stepped forward to hold onto Yuuya’s wrist.

            “I don’t understand,” Yuuya mumbled.  His mouth felt so dry.

            Ruri helped lower Yuuya into a sitting position against a wall before she sat down next to him.  She wiped the tears from her face and replaced her trembling lips with a tight line of determination.  She had no blood relation to her brother, but she certainly looked like him now.

            “Explain,” Yuuya requested, “Please,”

            “Do you believe in reincarnation, Yuuya?” Ruri asked.  Her voice sounded far away in Yuuya’s still ringing ears.

            Yuuya nodded.  He had heard of reincarnation and he liked to believe that something like that sort of magical miracle could exist.

            “Your soul was born so many years ago,” Ruri began.  She smiled and pointed up at the birds nesting in the tree above their heads, “All of our souls were.  Mine, my brother’s, even the birds in the trees.  All of our souls are different, we’re all meant for different things.  Yours was meant to destroy, Yuuya,”

            Yuuya shook his head in disbelief.  He couldn’t accept it.  He refused to accept it.

            “Your soul has decimated countless lives.  Your soul has killed billions upon billions of people, Yuuya,” Ruri continued.

            “No,” Yuuya murmured to himself, “I… I…”

            Ruri ignored Yuuya’s stammering, “When you were born into this lifetime, a man name Yuushou broke your soul into four pieces and separated them into the four dimensions.  He did it all to save the world from facing destruction.  Sakaki Yuushou, he was your father,”

            Yuushou?  The name could have stopped Yuuya’s heart.  He wasn’t sure if he had heard Ruri right.  His own father couldn’t have known about all of this, could he?

            “My father…” Yuuya trailed off, unable to finish.

            “Have you heard the story of the four kingdoms, Yuuya?” Ruri asked.

            The story of the four kingdoms?  That old fairytale?  Yuushou had read that story to Yuuya so many times that he practically had the words engraved into his head.

            The more Yuuya thought about it, the more it made sense.  The fairytale his father had told him when he was younger was more than a bedtime story.  The story of the four kingdoms and the destruction that ended them.  It was all true.

 

Yuuya had been four when his father had told him the story for the first time.  Yuushou had tucked the blankets snugly around Yuuya and gave him a quick kiss on the head before he began.

            “Thousands of years ago, monsters once lived side by side with humans,” Yuushou smiled with a wave of his hand as he started the story.

            “Monsters?” Yuuya squeaked in excitement, “Like in Duel Monsters?”

             “Yes, just like in Duel Monsters,” Yuushou laughed, “Humans and monsters worked together to make a peaceful and happy home for themselves.  There were once four kingdoms, the Northern Kingdom, the Southern Kingdom, the Eastern Kingdom and the Western Kingdom.  Each kingdom was ruled by a young king and each king had his own beloved dragon.

            Each king was loved by all.  They were kind-hearted rulers.  Under their rule, no one was ever scared and no one was ever hungry.  Everyone was happy.  Until one day, when suddenly the kings became cruel,”

            “Why?” Yuuya asked, “What happened to the kings?”

            “Darkness and evil filled their hearts,”

            “Where did the darkness come from?”

            “Darkness is in everyone, my son.  Sometimes people can’t control the darkness in their hearts and it takes control,”

            “What happened to everyone?  Were they okay?”

            “Well, there were four great warriors.  One came from each kingdom.  They knew that they needed to stop the kings before anyone else could suffer.  However, in order to save their kingdoms, the warriors had to sacrifice themselves.

            The warriors joined their souls and their hearts together to form one stronger being.  That way they could stop the kings from creating even more chaos.  However, the kings thought of this too and they joined their souls and hearts together to stop the new warrior.

            The warrior fought bravely until she won.  She defeated the king and saved her kingdoms.  She had saved everyone except for herself.  She was too weak to go on and she died in the arms of her most trusted comrade,”

            “She died?” Yuuya wondered, “That’s a sad story,”

            Yuushou nodded, “It’s a very sad story,” he leaned down to give Yuuya another kiss on the head, “Go to sleep, my son,”

           

Yuuya trembled at the memory.  He gripped his pendulum tightly in his hand.  The story he had loved so much as a child had all been true.  He had been a king and Ruri had been one of the warriors that had slayed him.

            “Now Akaba Leo is trying to reunite your broken pieces so he can use you in his army.  You’ll be the ultimate super weapon,” Ruri paused for a moment, “I won’t let that happen.  I’ll stop you before you can destroy anyone else’s lives,”

            Yuuya stood up then.  Even though his stomach was turning and doing more backflips than Yuuya had ever done in his entire life, he couldn’t sit still anymore.  He didn’t want to listen to Ruri’s words anymore.

            “My father,” Yuuya mumbled, “My father knew about all of this,”

            “My father spilt my soul into four so I could be with you.  He sent one of my pieces to be with each of yours so he could keep an eye on you.  He destroyed my home to awaken the destruction in Yuuto’s heart,” Ruri’s voice broke during the last sentence.  She cleared her throat before she continued, “Yuuya, you have to stop this.  You can control yourself, Yuuya.  You don’t have to destroy,”

            Yuuya put his head into his hands, “I can’t.  _I can’t._   I can’t stop the darkness in my heart.  It’s too strong for me,”

            “You have to try,”

            “I _am_ trying.  I’m fighting as hard as I can but I can’t control it,” Yuuya cried.  The darkness in his heart was already taking over.  He couldn’t fight it back much longer.

            How many more people would have to be hurt?  Why?  Why did this have to happen?  All Yuuya had ever wanted was to make people happy.  He just wanted to make everyone smile.

            “I’ll stop you, then,” Ruri concluded, “I don’t care if I have to die.  I’ll stop you before you can hurt anyone,”

            Yuuya nodded weakly, “If I lose control, then please stop me.  Do whatever it takes,”

 

Yuzu sat alone in an unfamiliar room.  Akaba Leo’s words still rang in her head.  She wished she could drown out the noise of it somehow.  She wished that she could forget the truth.

            She heard the sound of footsteps in the hallway.  She froze, unsure of what to do.  Her duel disk was gone and she couldn’t fight anyone for long without one.  She considered hiding or running but she had run out of time.  She watched as the door swung open.

            “Kurosaki?” Yuzu almost sighed in relief.  A familiar face at last.  She felt so much safer now that she knew Shun was here.  She couldn’t stop herself from running into his arms for comfort.

            Shun froze in place as the girl wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest.  He wrapped his arms around her instinctually like he would do for his sister.

            “Yuuya,” Yuzu mumbled into Shun’s chest, “Is he okay?”

            “He’s fine,” Shun answered.  He had no idea whether Yuuya was alright.  He could only hope that Reiji hadn’t tried to use Yuuya again during his absence.

            Yuzu pulled away from Shun once she realized what she was doing.  She felt embarrassed for what she had done.  She didn’t know Shun; she shouldn’t find comfort in his arms. 

            “Yuzu,” Rin mumbled to herself.  She had followed Shun into the room earlier, “Aren’t you Yuzu?”

            Yuzu nodded.  Her first thought was that the girl in front of her must be Ruri but she remembered Yuugo telling her that Rin had eyes as bright as the sun, “Rin?”

            Rin smiled and nodded, “It’s so nice to finally meet you.  Now we’re all together again,”

            “All of us?” Yuzu wondered, “Is Serena here too?”

            “She’s here.  She’s in the infirmary right now,” Rin explained, “We can go visit her if you want,”

            “Take me,” Shun spoke, “Take me to her.  I need to know if she’s okay,”

            Rin agreed, happily.  She took Yuzu’s arm and Shun’s hand and led them both to the infirmary.  Their footsteps echoed throughout the long, twisting hallways as they made their way to visit Serena.

            “She’s asleep right now,” Rin explained as they walked, “She’s very stubborn and she won’t listen to Father,”

            “Is she hurt?” Shun asked, concern filling his voice.

            “No,” Rin assured, “She’s perfectly fine for now.  Father is worried that she’ll hurt herself if she wakes up so he’s letting her sleep until she can stay calm,”

            Yuzu peaked up at Shun to measure his expression.  He looked as worried as she felt.  Yuzu’s eye travelled lower to the bright red Academia uniform that Shun had been wearing.  Was it a disguise or was there something more behind this sudden change of attire?

            Yuzu’s head spun as she thought about it.  What if Shun had been lying to her this whole time too?  She had trusted Dennis but he had betrayed her.  What if she was falling for the same trap with Shun?

            When Shun had held her earlier, nothing about the embrace had felt wrong.  She felt comfortable in his arms the same way she felt comfortable in her father’s arms or in Yuuya’s. 

            She couldn’t deny that she trusted Shun.  Somewhere deep in her heart she knew that he would never hurt her.  She trusted him blindly against her better judgment and she knew she was being nothing but stupid.

            She needed to find Yuuya before she made another mistake.


End file.
